Draco Malfoy and the Demon Cat
by Zoey Rowan
Summary: Draco has always hated cats. He didn't know why, maybe because they reminded him too much of himself. But when his beloved wife and daughter bring one home, how can he refuse? Phoenix Files collection of cat themed one-shots. A/U. Complete for now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any of it's original characters.

On another note, this story is a sub-story to my Phoenix Files stories. It comes from some of my own experiences with my cat, Emily, who I love to death, but she seems to have MPD, for real, and some stuff I made up. I hope you enjoy and that I have lived up to the kind of story you are used to getting from me.

Kiss kiss,

Annie

* * *

"Hey babe, I…What the hell is that?!"

Phoenix looked up from her book at her husband of two months, who was frozen in the doorway to the living room. She scratched the ears of the blue furred ball in her lap and smirked.

"This is Marx. Fey sent me an owl the other day, I told you about it. Some of the girls found a stray cat in their dorm and they all had pets, so it needed a home. I told her we would take it."

"What?! Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Ian dropped his bag and shoved his hands through his hair. He glared at the cat, which looked at him with narrowed, peridot green eyes.

"I did, Ian! I told you last night, when we talked. You said fine, keep the damn thing."

"Phoenix, I was in Madrid last night, I had just finished up a major op, of course I said yes! But I didn't mean it! You know I hate cats, why the fuck do you think I would agree to getting a cat?"

"Ian." She stood, still holding the cat and scratched it behind his ears. "Marx is staying. At least until Fey comes home from Hogwarts. I promised her we would take care of him, and I don't mean to start our life with her lying, even if it is about a cat."

"FINE!" He threw up his hands and turned away. "Keep it! But as soon as Fey comes home, that thing is out of here."

Phoenix scratched the cat's chin before placing him on the floor and walking past Ian. He sighed and followed her into the kitchen, catching her hand and drawing her as close as her pregnant belly would allow.

"I missed you, babe," he whispered, kissing her gently, rubbing a hand over her belly. "I'm sorry I'm such an ass."

She smiled and put her small hand over his large one. "I missed you too. And you are an ass, but that's okay, because you are _my_ ass."

"I love you," he said, leaving a trail of kisses across her brow. He smiled as the baby kicked under his palm. "Both of you. And if keeping that…damn…cat…will make you happy, than keep it." He sighed but smiled when Phoenix grabbed his head and pulled him down to kiss him hard.

"Thank you, Ian. I know Fey will be happy."

Ian sighed. "Well, as long as we can make the brat happy…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Bird

Draco was enjoying his day off.

Since he was just starting out with the Aurors, he didn't get very many days off, mostly just Sundays, when he and Phoenix would spend the day with her family. But today was a Friday and he had it off. Fey was coming home later that day for Easter holidays and Phoenix, who had recently started fretting about everything being _just right_, was determined to get the house clean. Draco, alarmed by the almost manic behavior of his normally laid back wife, had sought Arthur Weasley's advice when Phoenix had started cleaning the nursery everyday. The Weasley patriarch had laughed and assured him that Phoenix's actions were not all that unusual, but something pregnant women did towards the end of the pregnancy. Kind of a nesting.

At the moment, he was dozing, one arm thrown over his eyes as he attempted to ignore the sun flooding the room. The bed bent a little as something jumped onto it, but not enough to wake him. A pair of green eyes watching him before leaving a present and leaving the room.

An hour later, Ian woke slowly, blinking several times as he tried to figure out what was on his chest. When he figured it out, he yelped and leapt out of bed, yelling for the cat, grabbed his wand and raced out of the bedroom, intent of killing the four footed menace who had invaded his home.

On the black sheets, a baby bird lay, beak open, neck bent at an unnatural angle, a cat's present for the master of the house.


End file.
